The present invention relates to a scan program communication method and an X-ray CT (computed tomography) apparatus. The present invention relates more specifically to a scan program communication method suitable for use in an X-ray CT apparatus having a host and a scanner and wherein the scanner executes a scan, based on a scan program communicated from the host, and an X-ray CT apparatus wherein a scan program is communicated from a host to a scanner.
In an X-ray CT apparatus, a host creates a scan program and a scanner executes the scan program to collect scan data. A reconstruction engine reconstructs an image from the scan data.
The host comprises a computer, the scanner comprises a gantry and a table, and the reconstruction engine comprises a computer dedicated to image reconstruction. The supply of the scan program from the host to the scanner is performed by communications (refer to, for example, a Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-89430 (4th to 5th pages and FIGS. 1 and 2)
When a scan requiring or calling for a real time property is performed as in the case of, for example, fluoroscopy or the like with respect to each scan position non-contained in the original scan program after execution of a scan based on one scan program, the X-ray CT apparatus reuses the already communicated scan program except for the scan position without transmitting a new scan program.
In such a case, each of the calculated values of X-ray applied amounts employed in the reused scan program is one for the original scan position. Therefore, a scan based on the proper amount of application of X-rays is not necessarily carried out with respect to a new scan position.